The reavel
by yeanaree23
Summary: Nakamura is having a huge sleepover at her ey have 1 important game to play truth or dare.During the game a huge secret is reaveled
1. Chapter 1

So right now Nakamura is having a huge slumber party at her ,Isogai,Okuda,Kanzaki,Kurahashi,Sugino, and Kataokan is going to be Nakamura and i'm there 's night time now and we have one more activity to do truth or I wanted to not participate but I had to because if I didn't Karma would tease me 24/7 for being a chicken and not playing.

"Ok lets spin the bottle!"Nakamura yells while spinning the bottle

"It landssssss onnnnnnnn...ME!Oh come on I wish it was nagisa."She whines

"What why me!"I start to freak out about what she was going to do

"Truth or dare nakamura?"Karma interrupts

"Dare like always." she answers

"Ok well lets start easy."Karma says

"Ummmm ah I dare you to kiss Sugino."Karma yells with excitement

"WHAT why me!"Sugino whines

"Well it is a dare."Nakamura goes and kisses him

"Wow your a horrible kisser."Nakamura points out

"Well it's not my fault it was my first kiss."Sugino complains

"Ok nevermind that lets spin the bottle again."Karma said

"It goes toooo NAGISA!"Everyone yells excitedly

"Ok Nagisa I dare you to wear a maid outfit."Nakamura says

"WHAT I didn't even decide if I want a dare or a truth!"I start to cry out

"Well to bad."Nakamura says

.

.

.

Oh shit Nagisa is going to wear maid crap I bet he'll look so cute.I notice my face getting hot.

"Oh wow Karma are you that exited to see Nagisa in a maid outfit!?"Nakamura points out him blushing

"What no well yeah...wait no!"I yell out

.

.

.

.

OMG Karma's blushing!Now I really don't want to do it but it's a dare so I guess*sigh*I step out of a room with my maid was so embarrassing but not just that Nakamura made me put my hair down and added some extra stuff

" !Umm Nagisa get me a glass of water!"Kataoka orders with laughter

"Yeah make that two."Kayano joins in bursting into tears

"What no!"I yell out.

"Oh yeah Karma how do you like this outfit on Nagisa and while we're on the topic about you your face is super red."Nakamura points out

"Wait what ugh."Karma says with embarrassment

"But yeah I guess he look cute...Oh yeah make that three glasses of water."Karma laughs

"I said nooooooo!"I yell out...again

.

.

.

.

.

OMG he looks so cute.

"Ok let's move on and spin the bottle."I interrupt

"Yeah your right."Nakamura said

"ITT landsssssss onnnn KARMA!"Nakamura shouts with excitement

"Ok Karma I dare you to...express your feelings to Nagisa

"What why me."Nagisa cries out

That just made him seem more cute and make me want to kiss him

" Nagisa I….LOVE in a romantically you wore the maid outfit it just made me want to do this more."I shout out

.

.

.

.

Wait what Karma like me BACK!he starts to lean toward me and gently presses his lips against the long kiss I run upstairs and hid in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

*knock knock knock*

"Nagisa come out you can't stay in there forever!" Nakamura said

"Yes I can!" I yelled

"Karma left so you wouldn't miss the sleepover and feel awkward." Nakamura says slowly

*what karma left just so that I can feel comfortable and enjoy the party*

"O-ok"I say sadly

When I leave the first person I see is Karma and Nakamura was lying to me.

"Ahhh?!" I yelled

"I'm sorry we lied but I just need to talk to you." Karma says blushing

Nakamura grabs my hand handcuffs then and ties we with a rope like what kind of friend does on me and karma are in a room alone together but I doubt that we are actually alone.I bet everyone is outside the door trying to hear what we are Karma comes breaks this awkward moment

"Nagisa I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you but I'm not lying I do love you."Karma said

"No Karma it's ok but I need to say something too I love you too but can we please just take it slow for now?"I start to blush

"Aww your so cute when you blush but sure we can take things slo..WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK!"Karma starts freaking out but what he just did just made me blush more.

"Y-yes." Nagisa said stuttering

Karma just stood in a shocked posed and face for like a minute by now until he turned back to normal.

"Nagisa…"Karma said

"Yes karma?" i said back

"Are you sure you love me?" karma asked

"YES karma I LOVE YOU!"I yelled and I went for a kiss.

Later karma was holding on to me from the kiss and he managed to slip his tongue in my mouth.I tried to pull away but that was a no go he was holding on to me really finished and went out of the room seeing nakamura and everyone else up against the door.

"Umm can you please excuse me and doesn't feel so good so he wants to go home.I'll take him."Karma said

I was just so confused but I just went along

"Yeah I don't feel so well i'm going to head home."I start to whine holding my head.

"Oh no!Ok we'll let you guys go."Kayano said worrying

Karma and I were starting to pack up said bye to everyone and left we ended up at his house because he lives alone and my mom is sleeping so I stayed at Karma's makes me feel home and I'm still confused why we left as soon as we put our stuff down Karma grabs my hip and kisses soon held onto my head and slipped his tongue in my mouth starts tostrip himself and me and wisppers in my ear

"Naisa...let's do it."while breathing heavily.


End file.
